


Surprise

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Series: BFValPrompts21 [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: #bfv2021, All around good feels, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Max and Jessica are Ash's supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Prompt: SurpriseEiji comes home at exactly eight thirty. He smiles when walks in, giggles slightly when Ash kisses him on the cheek. "I'm sorry again I had to work Valentine's Day." Eiji apologizes even though they've established before it was perfectly fine."Don't worry, we still have the evening." Ash says, heading back into the living room to grab the box he left on the coffee table.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: BFValPrompts21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152980
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaIeido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaIeido/gifts).



"You sure he's gonna like it?" Ash asks for the nth time. Eiji's supposed to be home around eight so Ash has spent all afternoon pacing back and forth in the living room. Clutching his phone in one hand and a small box in the other, he stops pacing when Max groans on the other end.

"Kid, he's going to love it." Max says, but it doesn't make Ash feel confident. "Hey," his voice goes soft like it does when he tries to give Good Dad Advice. "You love him and he loves you. You've talked with him about it, you guys both know you're ready for the next big step, he's going to love it."

"But what if I'm—" Ash starts but he hears commotion on the other end and a yelp before Jessica chimes in.

"Listen, Ash." she tries to use her Stern Mom voice on him even though he's an adult. "Everything will be alright. Worst case scenario is he isn't ready now and then it'll only be a waiting game."

Ash smiles. "Thank you." He can hear Max on the other end as Jessica wishes him good luck and hangs up. He tosses his phone onto the couch after checking the time again. He repeats what Jessica and Max told him. It'll be fine.

It doesn't make the nervousness go away.

Eiji comes home at exactly eight thirty. He smiles when walks in, giggles slightly when Ash kisses him on the cheek. "I'm sorry again I had to work Valentine's Day." Eiji apologizes even though they've established before it was perfectly fine.

"Don't worry, we still have the evening." Ash says, heading back into the living room to grab the box he left on the coffee table. He tried to not make an extremely detailed outline of his proposal because he knew it'd stress him out, but now the looseness of it was stressing him out. He takes a deep breath and turns around hiding the box behind his back. He's got this.

Eiji drops his bags on the table. "Still, I know we haven't done anything big in awhile. You really don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind." Ok, he has to do this now or he might chicken out. He clears his throat. "Eiji, you're my entire world. You've shown me the good in both myself and the world and nothing I can say or do will ever be enough to show you how much I love you. You're my better half, and our souls will always be together."

Eiji's eyes go wide as Ash gets down on one knee and presents the box to him. Ash smiles as he slowly opens it. "We've talked about marriage and said we were ready for it but we never quite discussed who would propose." It was a simple ring, a silver band with a small pattern engraved on it. "So, my darling Eiji, will you marry me?"

He can't pin the look on Eiji's face. Shock is evident, but he freezes when Eiji puts a hand over his mouth and starts crying. Is crying normal in this situation? Is it happy tears? Did he mess up?

"Did you really use my own ring to propose?" Eiji whispers, and Ash's mind stops working.

"Wha—" Ash can hear the windows startup sound in his head as Eiji runs to their bedroom. A drawer is violently opened and slammed shut and Eiji runs back, a black box in his hand.

"I hid it with my NoriNori clothes." Eiji admits, laughing a little as he opens the box to reveal an identical ring. "I was going to propose tonight."

Ash stares, mouth open before he regains his composure and smirks. "So I guess the answer is yes?"

Eiji laughs louder as Ash gets up and slides the ring on his finger. Eiji does the same for him and plants a kiss on his new ring. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
